Upon a receipt of a transaction request from an upstream server, a transaction processing server performs a transaction processing of the transaction request and updates a data value stored in a primary database by using a result of the transaction processing. For example, when the primary database is mainly used for storing account balances and the upstream server is used for processing payment behaviors of users, provided that a payment behavior of a user A is paying $100, the upstream server will transmit a transaction request to the transaction processing server, the transaction request being used for requesting to subtract $100 from an account balance of the user A. Upon the receipt of the transaction request, the transaction processing server uses the transaction request to perform a transaction processing which is to subtract $100 from the balance account of the user A. Further, provided that the corresponding account balance of the user A in the primary database is $1000, the transaction processing server needs to subtract $100 from the account balance $1000 of the user A stored in the primary database and update the account balance of the user A stored in the primary database to $900.
In the existing technologies, in the event of a failure of the primary database, the primary database stops providing service, and the primary database continues to provide service only when the primary database is recovered to guarantee the accuracy of data. However, in the event of the failure of the primary database, the transaction processing server cannot acquire the data value in the primary database and perform a transaction processing based on the data value stored in the primary database, which interrupts the transaction and influences the user experience.